


Magically Yours

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, NSFW Art, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: And his eyes flashed golden.





	Magically Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur's Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449412) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> RL kept me away from Merlin -fandom for a long time so it was refreshing to participate again!
> 
> This art was made for digthewriter at Camelot Remix 2017. Reading through all of her fics through might had taken time as there are many of them but she's a great writer so if there hadn't been one that stuck I would had had hard time choosing which one to remix! I love magic reveals so Arthur's Decision was something I really couldn't forget.
> 
> I actually had 2 versions first; AU version and this but somehow the other one seemed pretty empty, no matter what I did with the pose and the background and the idea. This one, which I hope can be still called a remix when it's not exactly switching from the original, can be still called a remix as it's an interpretation of the original fic.
> 
> Thank you digthewriter for a wonderful job you've done with all the fics, it was an honor to participate as your remixer!


End file.
